In order to preserve the fully blind nature of this project, some information pertinent to the hemodialysis treatment protocol is being submitted separately. Both parts are designed to represent a complete application, when taken together. Dr. Scribner has arranged for this alteration from usual procedure by conversation with Julian J. Lasky, Ph.D., Executive Secretary, Clinical Program-Projects, Research Review Committee, Clinical Research Branch, NIH. OBJECTIVE: A. Test the hypothesis that hemodialysis has a significant therapeutic effect for non-uremic chronic schizophrenic patients as measured by improvement in social functioning and by reduction of the symptoms of schizophrenia. B. Collect dialysate and venous samples for future analysis, should a beneficial effect of the treatment be demonstrated. METHOD: A. Selection of a homogenous group of schizophrenic patients. B. Assessment of social function and schizophrenic symptoms during a drug-free baseline period, and also weekly during the project and at follow-up. C. Prospective triple-blind (patient, evaluators, milieu), drug-free, outpatient hemodialysis protocol using a flexible cross-over design, assuring the half of the group begins treatment with each of the two forms of the variable being tested (sham dialysis versus regular hemodialysis).